The Sleepover
by MelissachanGashfan
Summary: Gash and Tio have their first sleepover! But something's wrong with Tio and Gash doesn't know what it is or what to do. First story, pls R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Melissachangashfan here, but you can just call me Melissa-chan or just Melissa. I'm VERY excited to be writing on here. I used to write fanfiction when I was in elementary but it wasn't very good then. I've decided to start back up again. I've been lurking the Gash Bell section for a while so what better place to start right? ;) So this is my very first fanfic on this site so I hope you like it. Sorry if its not very good Im kinda just getting used to things again so I'm starting with something short. But I hope you like it and please r&r. No flames though but criticism is ok but try and be helpful. Also I'm using the original names so if you don't know them:

Gash - Zatch

Tio - Tia

Kiyomaro - Kiyo

Thanx ^^ Enjoy!

xxx

Gash was excited. Today would be his very first sleepover! Since he lost all his memories of the demon relm he had no idea if he had ever been on one before. He sorta knew what one was though, Kiyomaro told him about them before how it was with two or more kids and they watched movies and played games and told scary storys. Gash smiled big and laughed. Kiyomaro hardly let him do anything fun at all so he was glad for once he was letting loose. Kiyomaro and Megumi had talked about it and they thought it would be good for Gash and Tio to have a sleepover since they had been working so hard lately that they hardly got to be kids. Also, Megumi wanted to help Tio's trust issues get better and she knew that even though she was mean to Gash sometimes he was the closest thing she had to a true friend right now. Gash was one of the only people who put up with her abuse. Even when she hit him and choked him, he'd always come back, smiling as big as ever. Maybe if they spent the night together they could learn how to get along better.

Tio would be coming over soon. Gash quickly pulled his underwear and cape on (he was playing naked, something Kiyomaro always dissapproved of especially when he'd walk into the room only to see Gash's junk in his face, yuck!), set Vulcun 300 aside (Kiyomaro and Megumi helped make a special girl Vulcun for Tio so they could play together) and ran down stairs.

"Are they here yet?" Yelled Gash. Kiyomaro was in the living room do homework. He looked kinda annoyed at being bothered.

"No Gash." He said back glaring. "There not going to be here until 4 so calm down."

Gash squirmed, he was so full of energy. The thought of having to wait anymore was torture!

"But but." He studdered until suddenly the doorbell rang. Kiyomaro looked surprised but Gash cheered.

"Huh, I guess there early." Mumbled Kiyomaro getting up from the chair and going to the door. He opened it and there standing there were Megumi and Tio. Megumi was smiling but Tio looked a little annoyed and she was staring at the ground. Megumi blushed when she looked at Kiyomaro.

"Hi." Said Kiyomaro grinning a little bit and not noticing the blush on Megumi's face. Megumi shook her head a little.

"Um hi." She replied a little nervously. "Thanks so much for doing this. This is going to be real good for Tio and plus It'll give me a chance to have some time to focus on my work."

"Hey!" Yelled Tio, offended that Megumi would talk like that. Megumi just rubbed her head and laughed.

"Don't worry its not like I don't like having you around. Again thanks for doing this Kiyomaro it means alot to me." Said Megumi.

"Its fine." Said Kiyomaro. "I talked to my mom about it and she thinks its a great ideo for Gash to have some friends around."

Megumi nodded.

"Well I've got to go." Siad Megumi giving Tio a kiss on the cheek. "You guys have fun now. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah..." Muttered Tio not looking up at all. Megumi sighed when she walked away, she hoped Tio didn't give Gash a hard time.

xxx

"So Tio do you want to play with our Vulcuns?" Asked Gash excitedly as he pulled down Vulcun. Tio didn't look at him, she just sat on the floor and looked down.

"I didn't bring mine..." She muttered. Gash frowned. He was disappointed but he wouldn't let that ruin anything.

"Ok do you want to play a game?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not really..." She replied.

"Oh." Said Gash and he looked around. "Wanna watch Kamakiri Joe?"

"Thats a stupid show." She growled. Gash was hurt slightly, that was his favorite show! He sighed, he didn't know what to do. He thought sleepovers were supposed to be fun, but Tio didn't want to do anything. Well she was a girl, maybe they had to do girl things.

"We can watch that show about the dancing pear if you want." Said Gash trying not to puke at the stupidness of that girly show. (I actually can't remember the name to that show. Could someone please tell me? I feel like an idiot. )

"It's not on."

"Oh." Gash was totally confused now. He didn't know how to make her happy. Well, she was a girl, so maybe they had to do other girl things. Gash thought about all the girl things there was.

"Do you... want to put on makeup?"

"What?" Cried Tio finally looking up. Gash blushed and looked away. He did want to do it but he hated seeing her sad.

"Makeup. We can put on makeup." He nearly threw up saying that. "Thats what girls do right?"

"No, baka! That's dumb!" She snaped, glaring at him. Gash backed away, scared. Tio was always very scary when she was mad, and he didn't want to get hurt. But he was kinda glad he didnt have to put on makeup after all. He was going to say something else but Kiyomaro's mom called them down for dinner.

"Gash-chan! Tio-chan! Dinner time!" She yelled.

"Ok!" Yelled Gash back and he got up and ran down the stars very fast and laughed. Tio followed very slowly and stared at the floor.

xxx

I didn't want this to be to long so I'm breaking it up into chapters. Don't worry though theres only gonna be like three or four chapters I promise. Its a very short story and I'll have the rest of it up very soon. Please r&r but no flames but criticism is ok. Should I continue this or just stop?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, quick like I promised. :) Thanx for the review it means alot to me. :) I'm not too worried about the flamers they're just stupid. And I'll try to read over my work again so I catch any mistakes.

xxx

Tio was quiet at supper. Too quiet. When she was with adults she was always cute and polite and talked, but all she was doing now was poking at her food with her chopsticks and not saying anything. Kiyomaro and his mom looked worried, Kiyomaro's mom knew her well enough to know this wasn't normal for her.

"Are you ok dear?" She asked looking concerned.

"Hmm?" Tio looked up suddenly surprised. "Oh... yeah... I guess I'm just tired."

"Well you two better go to bed early then." Said Kiyomaro's mom.

"But I wanted to stay up late!" Yelled Gash shocked that their sleepover was going to be short.

"I know Gash but Tio's a guest here and if she's not feeling well then you have to think about her first." Said Kiyomaro's mom giving Gash a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry sweety I promise I'll let you stay up late another night."

"Ha ha ha." Thought Kiyomaro smiling evilly with horns growing out of his head. "Now I won't be bothered by those brats tonight. I'll finally have a quiet night. This was a good idea after all."

xxx

Kiyomaro wasn't having a quiet night after all much to his anger. First his mom made him bath Gash, then he had to clean up the ocean of water left on the floor, then he had to go up to the attic to get down 2 sleeping bags for the kids. A spider fell on his head and he screamed, falling out of the attic and pulling the sleeping bags on himself.

"Wow thanks Kiyomaro!" Cried Gash happily, grabbing the sleeping bags off of Kiyomaro's twitching body. "These look so comfy! Goodnight!"

"I...Will...Kill...You..." Gasped Kiyomaro as a huge bump grew on his head.

xxx

Once all they had their sleeping bags set up, and the lights were off, and Gash was sure Kiyomaro's mom was gone, Gash pulled out a flash light and shined it on his face to make him look spooky.

"All right Tio." He said and smiled evilly. "Its time for a scary story. I call this one the curse of the rotting riceball. Once upon a time there was a rotting ric-"

"Kiyomaro's mom told us to go to bed." Said Tio pulling the blankets over her head and turning away from Gash. Gash looked shocked. He thought at least he could tell a scary story.

"But but Tio."

"Goodnight." She said and closed her eyes. Gash tried talking to her but she wouldn't answer back. She pretended she was asleep. Soon Gash gave up.

"This sucks!" He grumbled turning over in his sleeping bag. Although he didn't want to sleep yet he felt his eyes begin to close and soon he was out.

xxx

When Gash woke up it was still dark so he knew it wasnt morning time yet. He looked at the clock and it said 12:15 am. He didn't know why he had woken up so early until he heard a weird noise. He turned over and looked at Tio. Although he couldn't see her face he could see her shaking and could hear the sobs. Tio was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow... I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Oh god I'm really really sorry. I just got so busy with exams around late June early July and then I just sorta forgot about this for awhile... I KNOW THAT'S A BAD EXCUSE! It won't happen again I promise. But anyway thank you all for the nice reviews. :) I'm so glad I've got more then 1 person reading this. :) I hope you like this chapter. And there might be some KiyomaroxMegumi later on. ;)

xxx

Gash couldn't believe it. He'd seen Tio cry before but never had he seen her cry for no reason. He crawled over to her as quietly as possible so she wouldn't hear him. Unfortunatly she did because she stopped crying suddenly.

"What do you want?" She grumbled and sniffled. Gash stiffened a bit he didn't want to provoke her if she was in a bad mood.

"I I just heard you crying and I was worried." He stuttered afraid she might attack. She didn't.

"Just leave me alone!" She said angerly and pulled the blanket over her head. Gash scowled, Tio was his friend and he wanted to know why she was sad.

"Come on Tio." He said crawling over to her. "Tell me whats wrong. Are you afraid of the dark?"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF THE DARK!" She screamed pulling the blanket off and pushing Gash away. He got scared and ran over to the wall.

"I'm sorry." He muttered shaking. But then Tio started to cry again.

"You don't know anything about me." She sobbed as tears run down her face. Even thought Gash was afraid Tio was still his dear friend and he wanted to be there for her no matter what so he came back over.

"You can tell me." He said putting his hand on her shoulder gentley. "I promise I wont laugh at you."

"Really?" She sniffled. Gash nodded.

"Of course Tio, your my friend! I wouldn't laugh at my friend." Gash said smiling.

"Friend?" Muttered Tio. It seemed so weird to hear him say that when she used to bully him in the demon realm. She always had a crush on him though, but she would have never admitted it.

"Yes of course you're my friend!" Exclamed Gash giggling. "And real friends don't make fun of other friends."

Tio had to hold back a sob. How could he be so nice to her when she was so mean to him?

"Do you really wanna know?" She muttered looking away.

"Yes." Said Gash. "Because I care about you.

She blushed "Okay." She sighed. "The truth is...I'm afraid of being away from Megumi. There, alright, I said it!"

Gash looked shock.

"Really?" He gasped. "But your so brave, I didn't think you'd get homesick."

"I told you I didn't wanna tell you!" She cried pulling the blanket over her head again. Gash blushed.

"I'm sorry Tio, I didn't mean to upset you." He crawled closer to her and rested his chin in his hand. "I'm just surprised thats all."

"Whatever." She grunted, not looking out from under the blanket.

"I mean your so brave." He continued. "I've never really seen you afraid or sad. Well, except for when we fought Maruss."

"That's it!" She blurted out and surprised herself and Gash. "Maruss was my best friend and he betrayed my trust. It was hard enough learning to trust Megumi and now that I'm away from her..."

Tio started to sob more, and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining this party for you Gash, I didn't mean to." She blubbered. Gash was shocked, Tio barely ever apologized for anything.

"I see." Muttered Gash frowning. Seeing Tio cry hurt him way more than not being able to have a fun party. So Gash did something that shocked Tio, he pulled her sleeping bag open and lied down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"W What are you doing Gash?" Gasped Tio blushing red.

"Giving you a hug of course." Gash replied innocently. "Your really upset so I thought it'd be nice if I lay down beside you and gave you a hug to make you feel better. Do you not like it?"

"I like it!" Tio blurted out and then blushed. "I mean...I don't mind Gash. Thank you. You can stay, I don't mind."

"OK." giggled Gash smiling. he was glad Tio was happy again. "We can sleep in the same bag tonight then."

"O OK." Stuttered Tio. Her face felt so hot she thought she might explode.

"Night Tio!" Said Gash cheerly.

"N Night Gash." Replied Tio. Within a few seconds Gash was asleep, snoring away. Tio sighed and snuggled into him. Maybe this would be an OK sleepover after all.

xxx

OK so heres chapter 3 finally. Again I'm really sorry. Last chapter coming soon and this time I promise.


End file.
